Welcome Home
by jaymem
Summary: Niall has been away on tour so his girlfriend decides to give him a home coming.


I tried to rush home through the traffic, making it through the door with only 20 minutes until Niall had said he would home. I quickly put my stuff away and ran up the stairs, two at a time, into our bedroom, shedding my clothes and rummaging through my drawers for the new lingerie I had bought. Niall had been away for almost 6 months, I've periodically seen him when either of us have had the time to travel, but this time he was going to be home for a while.

I pulled out the red lacy bustier and matching thong, ripped the tags off and slipped into them. I grabbed my heels and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I checked the clock, 10 minutes… I got a pot from the drawer and filled it with some water then headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

*ding ding* my phone went off.

"Hey babe, just turning the corner, but there in 5" Niall texted me. I felt a rush of anticipation and nerves racing through my body. I went back into the kitchen and wrapped the apron around my body and slid into my heels. Before I could think straight the door opened and closed and I could hear a rustling of bags.

"Home!" I heard him from the foyer.

"Just in the kitchen babe!" I yelled back as I adjusted my stance in front of the stove.

"Just going upstairs to lay down for a bit, I'm exhausted, meet me up there?" his voice trailed off as I heard him thumping up the stairs. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and pouted to myself.

"It's okay, we'll just take this upstairs" I said to myself, making my way to the bedroom. I leaned against the door frame to see Niall lying on the bed, eyes focused on his phone screen.

"Nice to see you too" I spoke and he looked at me over his phone.

"Sorry love, my legs are so tired I needed to lie down, come here" he put his phone down and patted the bed beside him. I bit my lip before undoing the apron and letting it fall to the ground. I watched as his lips tightened into a straight line and his jaw clenched, his eyes raking me in. I began walking to the edge of the bed and he cleared his throat while sitting straight against the headboard.

"You know…" I trailed off as I crawled up to him, straddling his lap. My hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders as I pressed my lips to his neck. His hands squeezed my thighs as his breath hitched momentarily, "I slaved away on dinner for you" I kissed his neck again, "I cut up all the vegetables", I kissed a long his jaw line, "prepared chicken parmesan", I licked up his Adams apple, his hands squeezing my legs tighter, "I even dressed up nice because I was so excited to see you" I breathed in his ear as I rolled my hips into his lightly, a throaty moan barely escaping his tightly pressed lips.

"I'm…I'm sorry" he finally spoke and I felt my lips twitch into a smirk as I trailed a finger down his shirt so it was hooked into his pants.

"How sorry?" I asked, my lips brushing his as I spoke, " I spent a lot of time waiting for you Niall, a lot of time figuring out the perfect way to welcome you home…" I paused and rolled my hips again taking his bottom lip between my teeth tugging slightly, his eyes closing, "I've been so lonely" I whispered, my fingers unlooping from his pants and sliding up his shirt teasingly slow. I continued to rub his stomach and kiss his neck as his hands traveled across my skin. I moved my legs so I was kneeling in between his and kissed his lips lightly before getting off the bed. He looked up at me, large black pupils full of lust and longing.

"Another time I suppose, when you're not so tired" I tried to sound sympathetic as I turned around and headed towards the closet. My hand had just touched the handle when a pair of arms wrapped around my body pulling me close, a smile sneaking its way onto my lips.

"I'll make up to you, I've been so lonely too babe, I've been craving you" his voice was husky, his accent thick, and I could feel the heat from his breath on my neck before he started kissing and biting. I let go of the handle and sun back into his hard body, his growing bulge pressing into my bum. I felt one of his hands slid down my stomach and cup over my heat and he started rubbing slowly. A small moan escaped my lips as I crumpled further into his chest.

"Show me" I barely got out, one hand holding on his arm while the other was reached behind me holding him. He spun me around, hands cupped on my bum before sliding up to hold my face as his lips pressed against mine hard. I pushed him to walk towards the bed and fell on top as he lay down. My hands were pushing his shirt up until we finally broke so he could take it off and throw it. Our hands ravished each other as if we had never touched before and our lips were bruised and swollen as if we had never kissed until this moment but it was everything we needed. He rolled us over and stood up to undo his zipper, letting his pants fall and slipping out of his briefs. I took a deep breath as I kept my eyes on him, his erection standing straight and ready. His thumbs hooked into my panties, I lifted my legs up and kissed up each one before taking the red fabric and throwing it behind him. He pulled my legs so I was closer to him then kneeled on the ground, my legs hanging over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of my thighs, getting closer to where I wanted him.

"I'm not going to stop until you're shaking and can't walk" he spoke and bit my thigh causing a small scream from me. I felt his lips smile against my skin before he started to lick up and down on my clit, my hands finding fistfuls of his hair. He gradually moved his tongue faster and when I started to buck my hips up I felt him insert a finger inside of me, pumping a couple of times before inserting another one while his other hand tried to hold my body down to the bed.

"Fuck Niall" I gasped as he sped up his fingers, his tongue doing figure eights over my clit. My legs started to shake and I began squeezing my legs, trying to shut them. Niall's tongue left me and he took his fingers out holding both my legs apart and staring up at me.

"You're only shaking love, don't stop me now" he kissed me knee and brought his head back down, this time only using his tongue so his hands could keep my legs from closing. My hands gripped the bed sheets instead of his hair as my entire body started shaking. I had tried so hard to keep quiet but I was moaning loudly, my moans the only way I could breath.

"Niall! Niall, shit!" I managed to scream as I felt my body give in, a wave of pleasure shooting up my body and Niall moved his tongue faster, getting it deeper, causing a swearing pain of pleasure to race through me. Eventually it became too much and my legs were too strong for him to keep closed to he moved his head and my legs shut, I laid there catching my breath. He was hovering inches from my face again, whipped his mouth then kissed me, a slow, passionate kiss, one to help me catch myself from my high. I sat up and he stood, I took his shaft in my hand and started pumping. I moved my face forward and licked his swollen tip, I was rewarded with a soft moan. Unexpectedly Niall lifted my chin and made me stand as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly.

"I don't need foreplay, not this time" he kissed me again, harder this time and laid me back down on the bed. I shuffled back so he could kneel in between my legs. His hands moved up my sides before he leaned forward and kissed me, one of his hands travelling between our bodies to line himself up. He rubbed his tip along my entrance before pushing in slowly, his arms on either side of my head holding him closely above my body and my hands holding his arms.

"Shit (y/n)" he groaned and started to thrust, getting into a slow rhythm. I hooked my legs around his waist, my feet pressed against his bum to keep him close and deep inside me. He alternated between kissing my lips and my neck, as I alternated from scratching my nails down his back and sides. He pulled out, grabbed my hips and rolled me over so I was on my stomach. He pulled my hips up so I was on my knees before pushing himself inside me again, this time he wasn't making love to me, he was fucking me, hard and needy. One of his hands reached forward and he started to rub my clit again, my legs turning to mush at his touch. Neither of us could speak, it was just a mix of my moans and Niall's throat groans and growls. I could feel myself peaking, my knuckles going white from holding the sheets in a fist tight.

"Babe…" Niall growled, "cum…cum for me…" he paused to breath, "I want to feel how good I make you feel" he finally got out, thrusting into harder. I couldn't answer but my scream let him know I had hit my high. My walls constricting around him as he continued to thrust in and out of him.

"Ni…I can't…" I tried to speak but he understood and took his hand back and slowed down. He pushed himself in again and stopped, leaning forward kissing up my back until I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ready?" he asked, leaving soft kissed on my shoulder.

"Yes" I answered breathlessly and kissed my shoulder once more before he started going in and out. This time he didn't hold back, his hands gripping my hips so hard I was sure to have finger buries in the morning. Niall couldn't coherently speak, all he could manage were low groans and the odd curse word, that was until I felt myself constricting again, moaning louder.

"Fuck…again babe?" I heard how much it turned him on in his voice, even if it was barely audible.

"Wait…wait for me" he asked and I a sting on my ass as he slapped it, the pain mixing with the pleasure from him hitting the perfect spot inside me. He slapped it again then grabbed my hips and started thrusting fast and messy. I couldn't hold it off any longer and bit the sheet while I screamed, Niall moaning loudly and I felt him release inside of me, his thrusts being sporadic until he finally stopped, leaving himself inside for a few seconds before pulling out. I slumped down onto my stomach and looked over when Niall laid down on his back beside me. Neither of us spoke, we just breathed heavily, catching our breathes and coming down from our highs.

Niall lifted his arm and I rolled over so I was nuzzled into his chest, his hand coming down and rubbing up and down my back.

"That was amazing" I said, kissing his chest lightly. He chuckled and started playing with my hair.

"Yeah…best home coming gift ever" I laughed and he kissed the top of my head, "I'm definitely hungry now, think you'd still be up to keep making that dinner?" he asked. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him, biting my lip.

"I didn't actually have anything prepared, I had a pot of water on the stove and a box of KD on the counter ready" I laughed finally, unable to hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and pulled me in to kiss me.

"You lied me? You made me feel bad for standing you up for dinner" he stated, kissing me again.

"To be honest, I didn't want dinner, I just wanted you". He smiled and held me close to his chest.

"I'll order some take in, you gather the pillows, blanket, and movie and set up the couch, deal?" I looked up and smiled.

"Sounds perfect".


End file.
